


Serious Meets Clown

by Merfilly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Baze does not appreciate the fool of a clown!





	Serious Meets Clown

Baze Malbus did not have time for … shenanigans!

This clown needed to be reminded that a Guardian was meant to be serious in his duties. He stepped out to take the younger student of the temple to task.

"You disrespect the Temple."

"I do? And here I thought I merely opened the way to more joyful learning in our paths," the boy said as he turned to face his accuser. Baze was momentarily taken aback by the milky film over the blue eyes, but he stood his ground, holding firm to his beliefs.

"Guardians are meant to be serious," he contended.

That he did not back down, or that he had not modulated his behavior in face of the obvious disability seemed to make the younger boy, wearing the sash of an Initiate, happy, for the smile broadened.

"Well, friend, we are at an impasse, because the Force enjoys laughter as much as it feeds on solemnity, I say," the boy answered him. "Perhaps, as we study, we shall each learn more of the other view."

Baze snorted, then went his way. He had no time for fools, and doubted this one would last to be an annoyance much more.


End file.
